Jade Mountain Athletic-Academic High School
Jade Mountain Athletic-Academic High School THIS IS BY MANGO THE RAINWING Hi everybody, and welcome to the JMAAHS! Now, this is fictional, but this school is THE best high school of Pyrrhia. Students there are the best of each tribe and will likely go on to the best universities in Pyrrhia, like Sharkfin Island Pyrrhia Private University (SIPPU), Caracas Rainforest Rain-NightWing University (CRRNU), or Languedoc Peaks Mountain Pyrrhia University (LPMPU). Also, please don't edit without asking me first Prologue: Welcome! Dear Student, Welcome to the Jade Mountain Athletic-Academic High School! This school, run by the dragonets of destiny, is from Talons 10 to 12. JMAAHS has two main departments on campus-the athletic department and the academic department. If you choose to go to the academic department, then you will have coursework focusing mostly on branches of science, maths, writing, and history. If you choose to go to the athletic department, you will have hands-on activities of dissecting animals, high-speed flying (or long-endurance), and other sports of your choice. If you choose to do both, you WILL have a guaranteed higher chance of getting into one of the Bigwing colleges (SIPPU, CRRNU, and LPMPU). Also, to do both will mean you have much more homework and you will take an extra year of doctor-training courses. Each department is on campus, and has 2 dorms. The athletic department and its dorms (West Campus) are on the left side of the mountain while the academic department is on the right side (East Campus). In the middle is the meeting places-the school cafeteria, the gardens, the swamps, the cold caves, the (small) forest, the noontime sand dunes, and the lake. The Center Campus is surrounded by a grassy quad. The student dorms are gender-separated. Each room is much like the elementary school dorms-with beds for each dragon's tastes, and 3 dragons a room. For MudWing siblings, the gender-separate rule can be bent a little bit. Just like the original Jade Mountain Elementary School, we will assign you to winglets. IF you see a black, brown, or grey-caped dragon, bring that dragon to the principal's office. Those dragons belong to the Middle Division and should not be on campus, except for food shopping. Here is your Talon 10 List of Courses. Athletic Course List: Long-endurance/high-speed flying (1st period) Swimming (3rd period) Battle training (4th period) Gardening (2nd Period) Dragon Health (5th period) Ability Training (6th Period) Either study hall or Woodworking (7th period) Hunting at Night (optional) Academic Course List: Gym (1st period) SeaWing literature (2nd period) Pyrrhia Cultures (3rd period) Potions/Dragon Anatomy (4th period) Trigonometry (5th period) Battle/Ability Training (6th period) Either study hall or Gardening (7th period) Hunting at Night (optional) Double-Track Course List Gym (1st Period) Dragon Health (2nd Period) Pyrrhia Cultures (3rd period) Swimming (4th period) Trigonometry (5th period) Battle/Ability Training (6th period) Study hall (30 minutes) and Dragon Biology (30 Minutes) (7th period) Hunting at Night There is one shop and 7 restaurants on campus-Pyrrhia Supermarket, the Big Fish, Spices of the Sand, Mountain High Bar, the Juice Press, A Stirring Reed, The Cold Bear, and Volcaforest: Fusion Cuisine. When you choose your path, you will get a identification medal. The Academic medal has an off-white scroll with an eagle feather. The Athletic medal has two dragon wings and a rising sun. The Double-Track medal has a pure white scroll with dragon wings on the side. Each student will wear a cape with the color corresponding to their year. Talon 10's cape color is Hunter Green. Congratulations for passing the entrance exam for JMAAHS! We wish you the best of luck at this school Sincerely, The Dragonets of Destiny. Chapter One: Heliotrope Heliotrope was nervous. He'd been waiting for this day his whole life, but now, at the entrance, he paused. He looked at the map in his hands, then looked back up at Jade Mountain Athletic-Academic High School. It seemed so much more... tidy? Prestigious? Big? Than he had expected. He had flown up with his sibling, Ivy, but she was going to the middle school, Jade Mountain Creative Middle School. So he'd arrived at the grand entrance of JMAAHS alone. And carrying a huge bag filled with all sorts of odds and ends. He stepped forward, then pushed the black metal gate open. "Welcome to Jade Mountain Athletic-Academic High School!" shouted 3 happy voices. A NightWing, a SeaWing, and an IceWing stood in front of him. "Hey, you're Heliotrope, right? I'm the Headmaster, Pathpaver. This is Kanpachi" (here he gestured to the SeaWing, a blue-yellowish dragon with unfriendly waves of emotion pouring from every scale) and this is Frostheart, our student assistant and animus!" "Pathpaver!" yelled Frostheart, looking mortified enough to die. "What did we tell you about the animus thing?" hissed Kanpachi, narrowing his eyes at Pathpaver. "Yes, yes, the students will panic that she'll go crazy like her younger sister Icicle, we'll all die, we'll lose money, blah blah blah! Look! Heliotrope isn't even running away!!" As Pathpaver spoke maniacally and waved his hands about, the only two thoughts Heliotrope could muster was, Why did I ever sign up for this crazy school? ''and ''Cool! There's an animus here! Heliotrope raised his hand nervously, trying to break up the verbal fighting. "Um, I'm still here. Where's my cave?" he asked, in almost a whisper. None of the still-squabbling dragons listened to him. "Excuse me? My cave?" he asked again, louder this time. Either than one of Frostheart's ears twitching, none of them paid an iota of attention to the annoyed bright green dragon standing in front of them. Droplets of SkyWing orange scales started gathering on Heliotrope's wings, chest, and tail. His expression grew more and more impatient every second, and yet the animus, the Headmaster, and Kanpachi didn't turn their heads at the neon orange, hissing, angry RainWing. Baring his venom-filled fangs at them, he blew up and screamed at the top of lungs, "CAN YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONE SECOND?'' ''OR ARE YOU SO ABSORBED IN YOUR LITTLE FEUD THAT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE NEW STUDENT? HUH?" Frostheart looked away from Kanpachi, who's face was starting to look more like a SkyWing's, and Pathpaver, still gesturing, slashing at an invisible enemy. " Sorry!" she said, rubbing her spikes with a guilty expression. "I shoul-no, WE shouldn't have forgotten about you. Don't worry about Kanpachi and Pathpaver! They do this half of the time." Heliotrope smiled at her and turned his scales into a more aesthetically pleasing shade of orange. Frostheart grinned back, a lopsided smile with dimples at the sides, really cute in Heliotrope's opinion. "No problem!" coughed Heliotrope, there was a school-sized lump stuck in his throat, formed when Frostheart had smiled at him. She didn't seem to notice, and tugged on Pathpaver's tail until he stopped the erratic waving of his talons. Kanpachi seemed to calm down, too, and his face faded from light red to the regular blue-yellow. They stood looking at Frostheart, who in turn looked sternly at both at them, like she might cast a spell. "In your argument about ME, which I regretfully got caught up in, YOU, the HEADMASTER and YOU, the ASSISTANT HEADMASTER, FAILED to carry out your DUTIES to the school! Heliotrope was waiting for you to STOP BICKERING and take him to his cave and show him around school! Now shake hands and do that!" With every emphasis on the words, Pathpaver flinched and Kanpachi hissed and flicked his forked tongue. They turned to each other, awkwardly avoiding each other's gazes, and tentatively shook hands. Frostheart nodded happily. "That's better!" she said. Turning her back on the SeaWing and the NightWing, she grabbed Heliotrope's talons and tugged him forward-''Wha... Why is my heart pounding?'' he thought. "Come on, let's go get you settled in!" She pulled out a cream-colored, rolled up scroll from a bag hanging around her neck and gave it to him. "This is your course schedule-you'll follow it every day." Heliotrope tentatively accepted it, thinking Frostheart is an animus, she might have enchanted it... As if she read his mind-though she COULDN'T have, she wasn't a NightWing-she whispered "Don't worry, it's not enchanted!" His reaction must have shown on his face, because she said "A lot of people take the scroll like that..." as her face fell. She must be thinking that I'm not unique! I need to try harder! screamed one part of his mind, while the other one argued What are you doing, Heliotrope, getting sidetracked by an ICEWING of all tribes? He violently shook his head and Frostheart gave him a quizzical expression. "You're acting so WEIRD! That's hilarious, I haven't had a day like this in forever!" "Never mind." Heliotrope grumbled, giving up on his thoughts. Heck, he would let them run wild for all he cared. Pathpaver didn't have the silver scales next to his eyes, he could think his own thoughts without having a civil war over them. Frostheart was the one to shake her head this time, her almost-transparent ice-blue spikes clattering like icicles. Beautiful, he thought, like hanging crystals. Heliotrope had had some at his family home back at the rainforest-they were a rather rich family, having a lot of political sway. They swayed in the sunlight, glinting like spears of ice, and served as a nightlight for the nyctophobia he had. Then he realized that he had been staring at the spikes for several seconds and Frostheart was glaring at him. "Ahem," she coughed, "If you're done spacing out, can I show you to your room?" Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)